究極のDAREは挑戦
by Troy168
Summary: こんにちは人々、あなたのお気に入りのソニックキャストはすべての時間の中で最も危険なゲームショーの一つに参加し見たい場合は、次に来て、このショーを見て、彼らはそれが究極の賞を勝つために必要なものを持っているかどうか


ソニックの究極DAREチャレンジ  
Troy168：人の顔が今夜、我々は10人のプレイヤーがその日に起こったので、ここで彼らがいることを私のショーの思考に来てしまった5ルールフリーの願いを、勝つために、究極の賞金を獲得してみろと言う究極のゲーム番組へようこそ。  
私の出場してみましょう：  
ソニックヘッジホッグ  
マイルス "テイルス"フォックス  
ナックルズエキドナ  
エイミーはローズ  
ザ·ヘッジホッグシャドウ  
ルージュザバット  
ブレイズ  
シルバーザヘッジホッグ  
博士は "エッグマン" Robotnic  
大きな猫  
（観客は床が開くように応援しており、10おなじみのキャラクターとしてよみがえらプラットフォームが登場し、周りを探し始めた）  
ソニックキャラクター：何が...我々はどこにある。  
Troy168：こんにちは、私の世界の人々へようこそ。  
ソニック：あなたは誰ですか？  
Troy168：名前のTroy168が、あなたは私にトロイ呼び出して、あなたのすべてが私のゲームをプレイしようとしている。  
ナックルズ：そうそう、私たちが再生したくない場合はどうでしょう。  
Troy168：あなたがプレイしたくないなら、あなたはまあ残すことができます。  
テイルス：待っ..本当に、あなたは我々が残すことができないことを言うつもりはないことを意味します。  
Troy168：うん、しかし、ルージュやエッグマンが生存していたし、私のゲームに勝った場合、それはシェーンになるでしょう。  
ブレイズ：待って、あなたは何を話している。  
Troy168：そうそう、私は、あなたに言うのを忘れて、このゲームの勝者になっている場合は、あなたのdesiveredの5ルールフリー願いを獲得します。  
ソニックキャラクター：待って、何！  
Troy168：それは本当であるが、もしそうなら、あなたはゲームをプレイしようとしている。  
ソニック：うん確かに、我々はすべて再生されます。  
みんなexectソニック：WHAT！  
テイルス：しかし、我々は持っていない...  
Troy168：良い、今私はあなたにルールを説明しましょう ：みんな日間を通してあえてrecevivingされますが、あなたの挑戦を取らなければならないが、あなたが拒否した場合は、チャレンジに失敗した場合、あなたは、瞬時にelimiatedされ、あなたは、命を失う3回、あなたのうちに失敗します。  
エイミー：ああ...ので、それは生存者のようなものだ。  
Troy168：最初の5敗者はペナルティを受けなければならないことを除けば、正しいです。  
影：何ペナルティ？  
Troy168：あなたは、後で見ていきますと、通常、私はあえてため現れ人々を得たまで待たなければならないが、私は自宅で視聴者のためにいくつかのすべてのセットを構成しました。  
課題  
ソニック：ルージュとセックスをするのに適した場所を探す  
テイルス：他の人が彼らの課題を完了するまで、後方に話す  
ナックルズ：滑空せずに15フィートの建物に20フィートの建物からジャンプ  
エイミー：強姦ファン達のピット間のバランスをとる  
影：彼は自殺をコミットする前に、過去に移動して、アドルフ·ヒトラーを殺す  
ルージュ：ソニックの挑戦で説明  
ブレイズ：60秒間Randonの聴衆メンバーを取得し、彼/彼女といちゃつく  
シルバー：逮捕せずにアメリカの銀行を襲う  
エッグマン：癌の治療法を発見  
ビッグキャット：カエルを食べる  
Troy168：今、あなたの挑戦を知っているので、ゲームを始めよう！  
ソニック：ねえルージュは、私は民間のいいところを知っている。  
ルージュ：ああ..ビッグブルーを大丈夫、私はあなたがあなたのプライベートな領域に私を連れてもらおう。  
（ソニックはその後ルージュをつかんで、そして、彼らはスタジオを出て、エイミーはその後フォローしようとしたが、彼女はその後続くことができる前に、シルバーとブレイズは彼女をgradded）  
ブレイズ：ちょうどそれがエイミーを手放す。  
エイミー：でも...  
ブレイズ：ちょうどそれを手放す。  
（その後、エイミーは地面に彼女の膝に落ちる）  
。sliaT：MIH llik OT gniogは、EHS hguoht私、ezalB knahTを見た  
ナックルズ：待って、私は1つの建物から別の滑走せずにジャンプする必要があります。  
Troy168：正しいです。  
ナックルズ：さて、なぜ私は単に短い高さからジャンプしない？  
Troy168：恐れて、間違ったナックルズは何だとあなたが欠場し、あなたの骨が壊れて取得した場合です。  
ナックルズ：まあ...いや...  
Troy168：その後軌道に乗る。  
ナックルズ：ファイン...  
（その後、ナックルズがスタジオを去った）  
Troy168：彼は準備をしている間、エイミー、あなたは次だ。  
（その後、彼の指をスナップして、プラットフォームが甦る、内部、誰もがそこまでの人生で見た中で最も強姦犯のファンが含まれ、エイミーがダウンして見て、強姦の一つはケージを脱出しようと、彼女はから地面に落ちホラー）  
エイミー：誰...これらの人々は...  
Troy168：これらの "人々は"あなたの作品のファン以外の何物でもありません。  
エイミー：あなたについて何を話している、あなたは私の仕事を何を意味するのですか？  
Troy168：彼らはいつも年上の女性をストーカーのファンだった、その後強姦しましたが彼らのゲームであった、と彼らはいつもあなたの作品を望んでいた。  
エイミー：あなた...あなたは深刻なことはできません。  
Troy168は：それはどちらかということだか、ペナルティを受け、他の女性はあなたが愛する人と浮気し、彼が別の女性のために落ちて、あなたのことを忘れてしまったとして彼を見てみましょう、そう、あなたは豆を横断したい（エイミーがしようとし何かを言うが、彼の最後の文は、彼女はグッドラック今や、良い）何度も何度も頭を上にうなずいている人を傷つけるようで、強姦犯がお邪魔させてください。（エイミーはその後Beanに転じ、Bean上のステップ、およびAPONそうすることは、ケージは、彼女はパニック、リリースされますが、彼女は彼女の息をキャッチしようとしたときに、強姦犯の一人エイミーの足をgrabes、との彼女を取得しようと、彼女は強姦の腕を蹴ったが、彼女はその後、ピットに落ちる事故によって、強姦犯はまあ彼女）に山積みに原因...それは残念だ、彼女は彼女の挑戦に失敗した最初の競技者だ（その後、彼の指をスナップし、crameがどこからともなく現れて、彼はcrameに乗り込んだ）  
シルバー：待って、どのようにcrameがどこからともなく現れたのでしょうか？  
Troy168：あなたはすぐにわかります。  
ブレイズ：右...しかし私は1つは選択するのか分からない。  
Troy168：他のすべての課題が完了していたか、そこに挑戦し失敗して、あなたの挑戦は失敗としてカウントされている場合ので、あなたはより良い、急いで。  
ブレイズ：右...  
シルバー：そして、私はこれを憎むつもりだけど、私は選択の余地、幸運ブレイズはありません。  
ブレイズ：右。  
（ブレイズが聴衆をスキャンするようにシルバーはその後スタジオの外に飛ぶ）  
影：エッグマンを待って、あなたはまだそのタイムイーターを持っていません。  
エッグマン：うん、でもそのクリーチャーを飼いならすためにしようとしてグッドラックは、私はそのクリーチャーを飼いならすのに苦労したので、私はあなたが彼を飼いならすためにチャンスを持っているだろう旱魃。  
影：まあそれは危険だが、私は移動時間の他の手段がありません。  
エッグマン：その後よし、それに、私が研究室をとにかくに取得する必要があります。  
影：医師を理解する。  
（その後、シャドウとエッグマンがスタジオを去った）  
（一方：ソニックのP.O.Vで）  
ソニック：我々はここにルージュだ。  
（ソニックはルージュを降ろしている、彼らはナックルズエキドナの出生地であるように見える）  
ルージュ：えっ、そうあなたは私たちが私たちの小さなビジネスを持っている場合、ナックルズは私のものではないだろうと思います。  
ソニックは：まあ、それはそれはプライベートだということだけの秘密の場所だし、それはちょうどあなた（そして、彼は彼女の手をつかんで）と私です。  
ルージュ：まあ、ビッグブルーを大丈夫、のは私たちの楽しみを持ってみましょう。  
（彼らは "ビジネス"そこに行ったようにソニックとルージュはその後マスターエメラルドの後ろに歩く）  
（一方：ナックルズP.O.Vで）  
（ナックルズは、20フィートの建物の上に達する持っていた、と彼は15フィートの建物を見るために見ていくように）  
ナックルズ：男性...この男は狂っている、どうやって滑空することなく、その建物に達すると予想しています...（彼は動きの速い街を見下ろす）私は選択の余地を持っていないように見えます...（彼が戻って歩いて、そして彼のスプリントエッジに向かって、飛び込んだ、と彼はほとんど棚を逃したが、彼は棚をつかむと、登る、建物でリラックス）神に感謝するために管理するために管理...私はそれを作った...  
（一方：ShadowさんP.O.Vで）  
（エッグマンが治療に取り組んでいると影はテレポーターから飛ぶ）  
エッグマン：だから、あなたが彼を飼いならすために管理します。  
シャドー：うん...そしてそれは私が期待したものではありません...  
エッグマン：ええ、それは私がtaned部分を忘れてしまったという事実を考えると、ソニックが彼と戦った時のように単純ではないです...  
影：そう、よく私は一部を行わせて、あなたが、がんの治療を終えることを願っています。  
エッグマン：うんうん。  
（エッグマンは彼が薬に毒リークのその全体のボトルに気づかなかったとして、彼のプロジェクトを完了するためにオンとして残さシャドウ）  
（スタジオに戻る）  
ブレイズ：私を助けてくれてありがとう。  
聴衆＃1：それは申し分なく、私はいつもあなたのファンです。  
（階段ブレイズヘッド彼らはソニックとルージュがスタジオに見出しを参照してくださいように）  
Troy168は：だから、あなたの挑戦を行っている。  
ソニック：はいそうですね、と私は写真の証拠を得た。  
（ソニックはその後Troy168に写真を与え、APON近いexamiation、彼はその後ソニックに写真を渡す）  
Troy168：あなたはあなたの仕事のソニックをしたなら、二人は明確な課題を持っています。  
ソニック：右...ちょうどエイミーはこの写真を見つけられないことを願ってみましょう...  
ブレイズ：ああソニックを（彼女はその後、ベンチでfedal立場にあったエイミー、に向かっている）心配しないで、彼女はしばらくの間、知らないでしょう、と私はあなたが証拠を燃やすのを助けることができます。  
（ブレイズその後ソニックの手の写真を焼損し、誤って手を焼く）  
ソニック：わ...おかげでブレイズ。  
ルージュ：そして、それは私たち三人の間の秘密だ。  
ブレイズ：何が彼はどうですか？  
ソニック：レッツはちょうど彼がBLADないことを願って、彼がいない場合、のはただ嘘を作り、我々は別の場所に行っているとしましょう 、と彼は証拠を持っていませんが、それを得た。  
ブレイズ＆ルージュ：同意。  
（その後、彼らは外から来て警察のサイレンを聞いたとき、彼らは考えに同意するで手を振ると、彼らは銀がスタジオに入ってくるのを参照してください）  
？revliS deneppah tahW：sliaT  
シルバー：長い話を短くすると、トロイは、私が現金を持って費用をドロップした後説得することができます。  
（Troy168ご覧に袋をチェックした後、そして、それは現金でいっぱいです）  
Troy168：さてさてシルバー、あなたの挑戦をクリアしてから、私はあなたをオフフックようにいくつかの文字列を引くでしょう。  
（シルバーは次に袋をドロップし、救援で地面に落ちる、その後、彼らは疲れてスタジオに来てのナックルを見て、彼は何も言われる前に、彼は地面にドロップされた）  
ルージュは：あほの飛行から疲れたように見える。  
Troy168：彼は彼の挑戦をクリアして、ハイバネーションに苦しんでいる、ちょうど彼がいくつかの水を得て、彼は大丈夫だよましょう。  
ルージュ：右...  
（その後、彼らはシャドウとエッグマンがスタジオに来て見てください）  
影：私はチャレンジをやって、ここにあなたが必要な情報です。  
（シャドウはその後Troy168に本を渡して、明確なexamiation後）  
Troy168：よくやった影、今エッグマン、それはあなたの治療を終えていることをseens。  
エッグマン：正しいのですが、私の天才は前に私が失敗したことがない、それが今私を失敗することはありません。  
ソニック：私は毎回インテリがあなたを打つ理由を次に説明します。  
（エッグマンが言った後、しばらくの間、ストール）  
エッグマン：diabotical計画だった、それらは完全にdiffrent意味です。  
ソニック：右...  
Troy168：あなたはそれに打撃を与えるための唯一のチャンスは一回、気を得たことを知っている。  
エッグマン：はいはい、今私はあなたに与えてみましょう...  
Troy168：申し訳ありませんがエッグマンが、私は癌の男ではないよ、これはあなたがより良い、彼はあなたの治療を生き残ることを願っています（彼はその後スタジオにハゲ髪で子供を持って来る）を硬化している人です。  
エッグマン：心配しないで、彼は何も感じません（エッグマンその後cancerboyの腕で治療を入れて、最初は、物事は問題ありませんが、その後、彼はdrisy感じ、地面に落ちる）とは何..。 （彼はその後cancerboyの腕をチェックしてください） くそ...彼は死んだが、どのように可能です！  
Troy168：それはあなたの "天才"をseensはあなたを失敗した、あなたは、あなたのチャレンジエッグマンを失った（彼はその後、ビッグはまだベンチに座っていたことに注意してください） とビッグが全くベンチを残していないことを誰にも通知を持って？  
ソニック：私は確認してみましょう...  
（ソニックはその後ビッグに歩いて、彼と話をして、10分後）  
ブレイズ：だから...  
ソニック：彼は彼の生活の中でカエルを食べてみたかったことがないと言った、と彼はむしろペナルティを取ると述べた。  
ブレイズ：えっ...よろしい。  
ソニック：うん...  
Troy168：まあ、それはエイミーがチャレンジを失敗した最初の人物であったことseens、ビッグは、getがelimiatedだ最初の人であり、ビッグ、それはあなたのペナルティのための時間です。  
（Troy168は彼の指をスナップして、ビッグが気付く前に、巨大なトラップドアがどこからともなく現れ、それらがトラップドアに目を向けるとトラップドアを通してビッグ秋は、他の人が怖がっていた）  
影：それは何地獄です...  
Troy168：ペナルティである、またはそうでなければ "ナイトメアゾーン"として知られている  
ソニック：ナイトメアゾーン...それは何だ...  
Troy168：あなたの最大の恐怖はあなたのパントマイムを入力したときにそれがだ、とあなたの正気があなたの最大の恐怖であろう、あなたができる限り、あなたの恐怖を免れないかもしれません、それは地獄よりも最悪の事態を考慮してです。  
ソニックの息子...（トラップドアはビッグ内側を残して、閉じると彼は見て）どのように彼は生き残っていくだろう...  
ルージュ：私は知っているが、確かに一つのことはありません...私はそこに行きません。  
Troy168：そしてあなたが良い上位5位まで生存し、それは私がトロイんだけど、ここで我々が 持っているすべての時間だし、私は、UDCに次回お会いしましょう 。  
これまで住んでいます  
ソニック：3  
テイルス：3  
ナックルズ：3  
エイミー：2  
シャドー：3  
ルージュ：3  
ブレイズ：3  
シルバー：3  
エッグマン：2  
ビッグ：0


End file.
